Carol of the Bells
by changeofheart505
Summary: HiJack. Day 5, prompt 5 from the 12 Days of HiJack. Favorite winter time song (Carol of the Bells). Hiccup and Toothless explore an abandoned house. Little do they know, two spirits live their, and anyone who enters, never leaves. Complete. Frozen included. Character deaths. Should I keep the rating at T, or make it M? PM me to let me know.


Carol of the Bells

**Hinted HiJack.**

**Haunted House AU**

** Part of the 12 Days of HiJack. Prompt 5, day 5 favorite winter time song (Carol of the Bells in my case). **

Hiccup sighed as he walked around. The very place he was in made him shudder. His best friend, Toothless, was with him.

_"Hark! ...how ...the ...bells..._

_Sweet silver bells..."_

The duo looked up towards a ratty looking building.

The walls were filled with vines and mold.

Chips of wood hung from the door, roof and windows.

Cobwebs were EVERYWHERE.

"Let's go..." Toothless said and pulled Hiccup over.

_"...All seem to say,_

_"Throw... cares... away."_

They shared a look as they entered, and saw a small girl there. Her brown hair fell to her waist, simple brown winter boots, and her brown dress was worn down and ragged.

_"...Christmas is here..._

_...Bringing good cheer..."_

She kept singing, a boy walking over. He had white hair, ripped tanned pants, no shoes, a white shirt, a brown vest and a brown cape. He sat down and joined her.

_"...To young and old..._

_Meek and the bold..."  
><em>

"I'm...I'm sorry," Hiccup said, "are we intruding?"

The boy got up and took hold of, who Hiccup assumed to be, his sister's hand.

They walked deep into the house.

Toothless ran after them.

Hiccup shook his head and ran after them as well.

_"Ding... dong... ding... dong..._  
><em>That is their song..."<em>

Toothless looked around and turned left.

He let out a scream, when he saw the girl. Her eyes completely black. Her smile innocent and wide.

Blood flowed from where her eyes should have been.

He looked down and gagged.

There, on the floor, was a pair of warm, chocolate, brown eyes.

_"With... joyful... ring..._  
><em>...All caroling..."<em>

He screamed as she jumped onto him.

He felt himself sink with her weight.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

He coughed as he reached out for something, but managed to get hold of nothing as he sunk into the darkness.

_"...One seems to hear...  
>...Words of good cheer..."<em>

Hiccup looked up at Toothless' scream.

"BUD?!" He yelled and shrieked, when the white haired boy appeared before him, head down.

He panted as he moved on. The boy left behind.

Hiccup turned to ask if he wanted to walk with him, but the boy vanished?

_"...From ev'rywhere...  
>Filling the air..."<em>

Hiccup continued to walk around. He held his hands out.

His hand hit a photoframe.

He picked ot up and held up his phone. The light illuminated the dusty frame.

He quickly wiped it off and his eyes widened.

_"...Oh how they pound..."_

There were four people in it.

_"...Raising the sound..."_

A handsome man with rich, brown, hair and deep brown eyes.*

_"O'er hill and dale..._  
><em>...Telling their tale..."<em>

A beautiful wwoman with pale blond hair and icy blue eyes.

_"...Gaily they ring..._  
><em>...While people sing..."<em>

A small girl with brown eyes and hair.

_"...Songs of good cheer..._  
><em>Christmas is here..."<em>

And...a boy...with white hair and deep blue eyes.

The date at the bottom...

...1902...

_"Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas..."  
><em>

Hiccup dropped the frame.

It landed with a CRASH!

He stared at the date on his phone, the year sticking out. 2014.

The boy...the girl...

_"Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas..."_

They were...they were...

_"On... on... they send..."  
><em>

...DEAD...

_"On... without... end..."  
><em>

"T-TOOTHLESS?!" He screamed as he ran deeper into the house.

He stopped and screamed, when he saw the girl walk over to the boy, holding a medallion with a dragon.

And Hiccup knew who it belonged to.

The boy and girl looked at each other, before looking towards the spot where Hiccup stood. Luckily for Hiccup, he hid behind the wall.

He looked back around. Nothing.

_"Their... joyful... tone..."  
><em>

He panted and walked around. He quickly checked his connection. He had enough...

_"To... ev'ry... home..."_

He went online, and searched 1902, Berk, Burgess.

His eyes fell onto the first story.

_"Hark! how... the... bells..._  
><em>...Sweet... silver... bells..."<em>

**BREAKING NEWS!: THE ARENDELLE FAMILY VANISHED. ALL FAMILY MEMBERS FOUND DEAD!**

_"All... seem... to... say..."_

The man...he had been hung.

_"Throw... cares... away."_

The woman...she was stabbed. All over her chest, arms, legs, and her throat was slit.

_"Christmas... is... here..."_

The girl was strangled...and burned...

_"Bringing... good... cheer..."_

The boy...was drowned in a freezing lake...

_"To young... and old..._  
><em>Meek... and... the bold..."<em>

Their eyes...gouged. Forcefully ripped from their sockets...

_"Ding... dong... ding... dong..."_

Hiccup felt as if someone was looking at him.

He looked up and screamed.

The eyeless boy smiled at him.

Shards of ice hung from his clothes.

_"That is their song."_

Hiccup leaned back as the boy leaned in. He tilted his head and seemed to look Hiccup over, despite his lack of eyes.

Hiccup ducked under him and ran.

_"With... joyful... ring..._  
><em>All... caroling..."<em>

He panted and stopped. He looked up and saw a familiar hand. He walked over to it slowly.

_"One... seems... to hear  
>Words... of... good... cheer..."<em>

Hiccup's eyes widened.

"T-Toothless?" He whispered.

_"...From... ev'rywhere...  
>...Filling... the... air..."<em>

There, on the ground, lay Toothless. Lifeless. His grassy green eyes on the floor next to him.

_"Oh... how... they... pound..."_

Hiccup turned around and threw up.

He got up and looked back at his dead friend.

Then, he ran out of the room.

_"Raising... the... sound..."_

Hiccup looked at the story. Apparently, the Arendelle family was hated by the South family, having their youngest son denied by one of the Arendelle women. The family swore them off, killing them and their families off. One. By. One.

And it began with the young woman who denied their son.

Her name?

Anna.

_"O'er hill... and dale..._  
><em>Telling... their... tale..."<em>

The Arendelles had two daughters and a son, all who had married.

Anna and her husband, Kristoff were killed first.

_"Gaily... they... ring..."_

Then, their youngest and only son, Tarzan and his fiance, Jane.

_"While... people... sing..._  
><em>Songs... of... good cheer..."<em>

And finally, Elsa, her husband Austin, and their children, Jackson and Emilia.

_"Christmas... is... here..."_

Hiccup screamed, when the girl, Emilia, walked over slowly to him.

He backed away and tripped.

He scrambled back and widened his eyes, when he realized he was sinking. Emilia vanished.

_"Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas..."_

Hiccup panted as he clawed the floor, but two pairs of hands reached out. One pair wrapped around his shoulders, the other around his waist.

He swore he heard a young, teenaged, boy whispering, "I love you...I love you...I...love...you..." over and over.

_"...Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas..."_

He tilted his head and gasped, when Jackson's head appeared over his own, mouthing, 'I...love...you...'

Hiccup felt himself hyperventilate.

Jackson smiled, blood flowing flowing from the corner of his lips.

He laid his head on Hiccup's shoulder, and placed his hands on his chest.

_"Ding...dong...ding...dong..."_

Hiccup let out a silent scream as he plummeted into the deep abyss, feeling nothing but the cold hands on his chest and waist. His eyes rolled back, but were forced open. He gave a strangled scream, when a small hand and a pale hand reached over his head, and into his eyes.

Before he knew it, he was dead, his eyes left on the floor, along with his phone, which rung until it fell silent.

**Review! **

**Kura: Holy shit...what the fuckers did I write?!**

**Sakura: Looks like horror.**

**Kura:...ehehehehe...erm...yeah...just...review. **


End file.
